


Truth or Dare?

by BekkaChaos



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Best Friends, Blow Jobs, M/M, Sexy, Smut, Truth or Dare, dackson, dirty - Freeform, handjobs, janny - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-17
Updated: 2013-11-17
Packaged: 2018-01-01 20:35:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1048303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BekkaChaos/pseuds/BekkaChaos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where Danny and Jackson are at a party and play truth or dare. Things get interesting, sexy, and Jackson figures out that this is better than he ever thought it could be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Truth or Dare?

AU: The one where Jackson and Danny are at a party and they decide to play truth or dare as things are getting quiet. No wolves.

 

“Come on, what are you – chicken?” Jackson taunted as Danny brushed off his suggestion to play truth or dare.

“I’m not chicken.” Danny said.

They sat on the floor in the living room; most of the other party patrons had retired to a bedroom or passed out somewhere along the line. Lydia had followed Allison out nearly half an hour earlier, probably some chick thing, Jackson thought.

Now it was just him and Danny, still drinking albeit slowly and not tired enough to sleep. Jackson was trying to convince his friend to play because hell – what else were they supposed to do?

“You so are.”

“What do I have to be afraid of?”

“So let’s play.”

“Fine, but you can go first.”

Jackson smiled smugly and started them off. “Truth or dare?” He sang.

“Truth.”

“You are a chicken. Hmm… if you could only have one for the rest of your life would you choose sex or food?” Danny just laughed and Jackson took a sip of his drink.

“Are you kidding? Sex, no question. Well, unless I was going to die from starvation. Even then…” He said.

“You could eat, but it would be like blocks of protein, so not real food.”

“I stand by my answer.” Danny grinned. “Your turn.”

“I’m not a pussy like you, dare.”

“Take off your shirt.”

Jackson laughed. “What? What kind of dare is that?”

“Hey, you’d do it to scam on girls if they were drunk so I’m going to scam on you. Take it off.” Danny chuckled and Jackson rolled his eyes.

“You horn dog.” He said as he pulled his shirt over his head and threw it to the side. “Truth or dare then.” He leant back against the couch.

“Truth.”

“Seriously? Again?”

“I’m not drunk enough for this.” Danny said.

“Well bottoms up then.” He held up his glass and Danny repeated the motion, both of them downing the remainder of their drinks.

 

“So come on, hit me.”

Jackson thought for a moment. “What turns you on?”

Danny hadn’t expected him to ask a question like that, it took him slightly off guard. It took the last sober part of his brain not to say ‘you with your shirt off’ because that would be bad, very bad.

There was no doubt that Jackson was hot, scorching hot, unbelievably sexy and it made Danny shudder to think of his hands ever being able to roam over his body the way he would like to. Sometimes he could almost mistake his looks for ones of longing but he had been around the block enough times to know that stuff like that almost never happens.

“As in… looks or… like doing something?” He asked, a little nervous because he had just been thinking about Jackson as the answer to that question.

“Whatever floats your boat man, literally.”

“Well… I like being told what to do, I’m kind of a submissive person like that.” He shrugged.

“Seriously? I’d hate that. I have to be in control.” He said offhandedly.

God, don’t say that, Danny thought. “Hey it was my question.”

Jackson shrugged. “Fair call, go on then, ask me one.”

Danny thought for a second. “Are you happy with Lydia?”

Jackson scoffed. “Don’t go asking me any of that crap Danny, this isn’t a deep and meaningful.”

“Would you rather I ask you something sexual seeing as that seems to be the trend here?” He said.

“Anything but that, give me a minute.” He said, getting up and taking Danny’s cup to get them both a refill.

Danny exhaled heavily, he could feel things stirring inside him and he really wished he had nipped his feelings for Jackson in the bud all that time ago when they had started. Somehow being the gay guy falling for your straight best friend just didn’t work. It never worked. Even though sometimes he thought that maybe there could be something – who was he kidding?  
This was Jackson for god’s sake.

He came back with the glasses in his hand and downed half of his before handing Danny’s back. “You alright now?”

“Yep, hit me.” Jackson leant back, stretching his arms over his head and Danny tried to keep his eyes above the neck but it was pretty damn hard.

And then it happened, he didn’t know why he decided to ask it but he did. “Fine… uh… what would you do if I came onto you?”

Why the fuck did I just ask that? He thought as Jackson raised an eyebrow and laughed.

“What? What kind of question is that?” He laughed.

“It’s just a question jerk-off, or are you too pussy to answer?” He grinned.

“Well I don’t know, how would I know?” He said.

“I thought you’d have at least a ‘fuck off’ for me.” He said, swallowing hard.

Jackson shrugged. “Whatever, your turn.”

“Dare.”

“Suck me off.” Jackson said, laughing as he took another drink.

“If you want.” Danny said flatly, causing Jackson to stop and stare over at him.

“I was kidding you know.”

“Yeah, I know, but I will if you want me to.”

Jackson swallowed, his jaw hanging open as he tried to think of something, anything to say. Was he actually considering this? And why was there some weird kind of fluttering inside him like he actually wanted it?

“I…” Was all he managed as Danny shuffled a little closer.

“Seriously Jackson… I thought you knew that all you had to do was ask.” Danny was sitting by his side now, looking over at him with a pounding heart.

“Danny… Lydia is in the room next door.”

“Is that the only reason you can think of not to do this?” He asked as he leant in and Jackson couldn’t think of any other reason not to.

He surprised himself when he took Danny by the back of the neck and pulled him in until their mouths crashed together. In an instant his tongue was begging Jackson for more and he obliged, parting his lips to tangle their tongues in a hot wet embrace.

Jackson’s body was on fire, throbbing in all the right places and he couldn’t understand it. He had never seen Danny like that and all of a sudden their hands were grabby and needy and he  
felt this undulating desire for more of him.

His hands had balled Danny’s shirt up in his fists and he pushed him back, both of them panting furiously.

“What is it?” Danny asked, his heart beating like he’d never been kissed before.

“I can't… I can't.” He mumbled.

“You don’t want to?”

“No, it’s not that…”

“So kiss me again.” Danny said and Jackson did just that, his confusion being pushed to the back of his mind as he relished the taste of Danny’s mouth and the feel of his tongue tangled with his own.

He knew that Lydia was somewhere in the house, he knew that she could walk in and see him but he didn’t care. Right now his only thoughts were being preoccupied. Danny’s hands ran down over his chest slowly, fingertips leaving a tingling trail behind them.

Creeping over his abs and tucking themselves into his belt he knew that it wouldn’t take Danny long to realise just how much he had reacted to his touch. He pulled back on the waistline of his jeans as he pressed the palm of his hand down into his now solid cock and let out a shaky breath against Jackson’s lips.

“Shit… you’re really hard.” Danny whispered, running his tongue over his bottom lip and making Jackson’s eyes roll back into his head.

“Of course I fucking am when you’re kissing me like that!” Jackson hissed.

“Do you want me to stop?” Danny asked as he swung one leg over Jackson’s thighs, straddling him with a hungry look in his eyes.

“Don’t you fucking dare.” Jackson grabbed him by the back of the neck and pulled his lips back into him.

Danny’s response was to grind his hips down, letting Jackson know just how aroused he had become as the friction of thin layers of denim between their throbbing erections made them both groan. “I didn't know you had such a dirty mouth.” Danny said in a shared breath as Jackson’s eager lips ravished him.

Pushing him back, Jackson made his way to his knees without breaking their lips from one another and Danny lay on the hard carpeted ground pulling Jackson over him.  
For Danny it was like one of his old fantasies playing out, and it was so much better than he had imagined it. Jackson’s hands stretched his arms out behind his head and pinned him down by his wrists. He didn’t have to be gentle, Danny was strong and far less breakable than Lydia and Jackson liked it; a lot.

Letting go of Danny’s wrists he reached down to urge his shirt upwards and off, Danny lifting his body just enough to pull it free. With his hands now free he used them to touch Jackson’s bare skin, holding him down and savouring the ache in his body as Jackson’s tongue darted out and grazed the muscles of his neck.

“Jackson…” Danny panted, pushing back on his hips, knowing that not too many more strokes from them would mean an early night.

“What?” He hissed, only to go back to slowly sucking on the flesh of his neck, making Danny inhale sharply.

“Get up.” He said, reluctantly pushing him off.

Jackson looked confused and also a little angry. “Why?”

“Couch.” He said quickly and Jackson rushed back, hopping up onto the couch and urging Danny forwards but he paused before him, still kneeling on the ground.

He stared up at his best friend and put his hands on either of his thighs, slowly parting them and positioning himself between them. Jackson stared down at him, his cock craving his touch and already leaking inside his jeans.

Danny’s fingers didn’t fumble as he took hold of Jackson’s belt, unbuckling it quickly and just as easily unbuttoning his jeans. Jackson lifted his hips to let Danny pull them halfway down his thighs and then past his knees, along with his boxers, causing his stiff member to slap against his bare stomach.

Jackson gripped the couch tightly, not knowing what else to do with his hands as Danny took one of his and wrapped it around the base of his cock. He let out a strangled groan at the feel of it and Danny looked up at him.

“Tell me what you want Jackson.” He whispered in a ragged breath.

As he waited for a response he slowly pulled his hand upward, gently twisting at the tip before sliding it back down. Jackson threw his head back, the slow motions feeling more amazing than he remembered. The sound of his whispered name just perfect rolling off Danny’s full red lips and he knew that they were built for more than just talk.

“Put your mouth on me…” He panted and Danny gave him a small smile before leaning in to lap the pre-come from his head and taking only the first inch into his mouth. “Fuck – come on 

Danny more…” He breathed and Danny’s skin set alight at the sound of his name being moaned in such a way.

“That’s it, tell me, keep telling me.” Danny said before taking more of him between his lips, hollowing out his cheeks.

“Oh yeah… come on… deeper…” He begged and Danny took more of him in, took all of him in until he was hitting the back of his throat and Jackson’s toes were curling.

His breath was jagged and rough as it came out in strained gasps. Danny’s fingernails dug into the skin on the back of his thighs and he let one of his hands go long enough to find the back of his head and tangle in his hair. As Jackson slowly guided his head up and down Danny let out a loud groan and the vibrations around his cock caused him to yell out a little louder but he was so beyond caring.

He was teetering on the brink, the tightness in his belly beginning to spread out through him. “Danny… Danny I’m – I’m so close…” He groaned and Danny picked up the pace as Jackson’s hot load hit his tongue and spurted down his throat.

His body jerked erratically as the waves of pleasure surged through his body, every inch of him shimmering in a thin sheen of sweat. Danny came to sit next to him up on the couch and Jackson turned his head, still out of breath and his body tingling in its post-orgasm state.

“Where the fuck did you learn to do that?” He asked and Danny grinned.

“That’s for me to know… and you to figure out for yourself.” Jackson smiled back, his eyes darting down to the swollen shape in the front of Danny’s jeans.

“Do you want me to…?” He asked.

“You don’t have to.” Danny whispered.

Jackson’s trembling hands reached down and clumsily unbuttoned the front of his jeans and pulled them down only slightly. He reached into Danny’s boxers and took a hold of his cock, rock-hard and radiating with heat. He gave a few slow pumps with his hand and Danny’s head was thrown back with a breathy moan.

“Shit Jackson, just do that.” He said softly.

He took his instruction and picked up the pace, letting Danny dig his fingers into his shoulder as he bit his lip to keep himself quiet.

“I’m not going to last long… I’m almost…” He said as Jackson worked him faster, pausing only to rub his thumb in the hot and sticky fluid oozing from his tip.

Danny broke his silence at that and Jackson watched as his name rolled from his puffy lips, still red from being wrapped around his cock and gave only a few more pumps before he was exploding over his jeans and partly on the floor.

After a few seconds of ecstasy his grip on Jackson’s shoulder relaxed and was looking up at him incredulously.

“I don’t really want to feed your ego by telling you that was the best hand job ever but I think it needs to be noted somewhere.” He said and Jackson smirked.

“You uh, you want me to get you a towel?” He asked and Danny shook his head, tucking himself away and re-buttoning his jeans.

“I’ll go find one, you should get some sleep or you’ll never get up in the morning.” He said, standing up slowly and a little shakily.

“I’ll say.” He stretched back on the couch as Danny headed out, pulling his jeans up, and that was the last thing he could remember before falling asleep.

* * *

That morning Jackson woke up a little groggy but with full memory of the night before. As he sat up he realised that Lydia was next to him and he sighed. She was mostly awake and gave him one of her ‘I want you to do something’ smiles.

“Are you sober enough to drive?” She said straight away.

“Why? What is it?” He groaned.

“So get dressed so you can take me and Allison shopping.” Jackson groaned and Danny laughed, walking into the room and sharing a look with Jackson that only the two of them understood.

“Actually I promised Danny I would go over and work on our Chemistry lab work.” Danny raised an eyebrow at him and Lydia rolled her eyes.

“You know he would be better off doing it by himself because you totally suck as a partner.”

Jackson smirked. “Yeah, he’s totally screwed.” Danny bit his lip to hide his smile and couldn’t wait to work on their chemistry.


End file.
